stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Ra Horakhty
In Egyptian mythology, Ra Horakhty is one of the aspects of the same Sun God Ra. It is actually one of the brothers of the same Ra, sent as underlord on many planets considered problematic, to ensure their control. Biography Almost nothing is known about Ra Horakhty's past. Created by the same queen that revealed the Goa'uld Ra and Apophis of which he is a brother, Ra Horakhty reappeared at Ra's court on planet Earth, where he takes the brother's identity though with a particular declamation. Not being poured into military art, he will be entrusted with the control of the planets Arrakis and Vor'mak. For centuries, the task was carried out without any incident until he was involved in a plot to damage Ra. Discovered, he was forced to lie in his sarcophagus indefinitely. Retired from Ancient Egypt, Ra Horakhty, remained outside the political and military games of the rest of the galaxy until unexpectedly the same and his most acute enemy, Apophis, did not fall under the tau'ri blows. On then did the Goa'uld be released from his millennial imprisonment with great amazement of the Jaffa who were present in his liberation. The latter sent by Apollo, they believed at first to have found the late Lord Ra. Behind Apollo, the Goa'uld was convinced to serve the System Lord in exchange for the control of the lost planets of Vor'mak and Arrakis, along with some freedom of movement, was guaranteed to the goa'uld, thus sealing the fidelity of Ra Horakhty towards the same Apollo. Stargate Renaissance When he became aware of Apophis's rise and fall, Ra Horakhty remained confined in his small domain, patiently recreating his army and his small fleet. Though he did not have a lot of resources, he managed to build his own fleet that soon became the backbone of his kingdom. His ha'tak, placed in the orbit of the two planets under his control, became a deterrent by the System Lords in the civil war that fought after the death of Apophis and then of Cronus. Remaining apart when Hassara Space Station wasted the attack on the main System Lords, he was forced to fight for his life when the Anubis armies routed the Arrakis planet into a siege. Apollo's intervention and submission of the latter put an end to the siege by the Anubis forces led by Goa'uld Pyrrhus. Subsequently, Ra Horakhty gained access to Apollo's research on Tollan's technology during the attack on their planet, succeeding in implementing Ion cannon technology on its ships. Almost twenty years later (2025) Ra Horakhty gained independence while maintaining firm trade relations with Apollo himself. Personality Like all Goa'uld, Ra Horakhty was arrogant, egotistical, and overconfident. He was apparently convinced that he was absolutely invincible, and never seemed to fear any possible threat (which would be his ultimate downfall). Even for a Goa'uld, Ra was very egotistical, a consequence of being in such a great position of power for so long. He was shown as not being very self-aware, seldom bringing changes. Despite his arrogance, Ra was a keen planner, and seemed to have a better understanding of the human psyche than other System Lords. This is possibly the reason his closest servants were children, and the way he had them shield him (knowing that someone would not normally fire upon children). Ra was also ruthless and didn't tolerate failure or insubordination. In contrast to his confidence, Ra was also rather paranoid and recognized that steps needed to be taken to ensure that the Tau'ri were not given a chance to rebel. When the possibility that his divinity could be challenged or doubted, he would react ruthlessly, killing innocent people to reaffirm his authority. He outlawed reading and writing, fearing (perhaps correctly) that literacy and spread of knowledge would threaten his reign. Category:Goa'uld